Tristo Vega
"Let's just die, ya? You're ugly and I don't like you~" -Tristo Vega Tristo Vega is a Shinigami and currently 6th Seat of the 12th Division . Story When people come to think about this subject, they quickly realise that Tristo’s past is a misty puzzle. There is no record about when he came to Soul Society and what kind of stories he has under his belt. However, his uncommon wisdom and knowledge about the spiritual realm denotes that he is a long lived soul. The first official record about his dwelling in Rukongai’s territory remarks from almost one hundred and fifty years ago, unfolding an indiscreet veil about Tristo's past. The severe scrutiny from Seireitei’s Intelligence Network reached his civil record out from oblivion, discovering that that he spent almost an entire century in a Southern Rukongai prison. This, forty years before he joined the Academy. The reason for the heavy penance is kept under secret confidentiality, both in Seireitei’s Records and Tristo’s ironclad silence. Being so, coming from Rukongai’s Southern 11th District, Koujaku, Tristo Vega signed in to join Seireitei’s Spiritual Academy. The supposedly long six academic years slipped in the blink of an eye. During his academic path, Tristo’s life depth glowed from within the boundaries of his mysteries. The comfortable prowess of his learning process stated an above average wisdom about the spiritual world and a sharp survival skill. The persistent handicaps, refined skills and exquisite taste, indicated the intricate depth of an antique spirit. He did fine in every subject. Joining the Tracking and Assassination division, the 12th, Tristo agrees with the fact that it is difficult to picture his fancy self in such an obscure place. Still, he did not join this division for lack of choice or ineptitude for going anywhere else, as some did. Tristo did choose the Juunibantai since the very first day he set his foot in the Spirit Academy. He is aware about the foul reputation the 12th proudly bears. Actually, this subject doesn’t even lift a frown in his complacent face but rather a cynical smirk. Very loyal to his division and its role within the Gotei, Tristo doesn't see its members as cheap killing machines, but rather as the Justice this tainted World deserves. Appearance The western legacy sparkles loudly in Tristo’s figure; from his face to his peculiar style. During the Academy's first year, Vega-san was named one of the most handsome freshmen of his generation. This label seems to have followed him since then. Towering 6’ tall, with a slim nimble body of an average 150 lbs, Vega can be way faster and stronger than what his constitution firstly accuses. His flawless olive skin and chocolate-brown mischievous hair whisper the reminiscence of a possible Mediterranean origin. Sparkling with a hint of mystery, Tristo’s pure teal eyes sing along with his undying smirk – most valuable weapons of his seduction arsenal. In the blessed harmony of his visage, a charming beauty spot near the left eye can melt the heart of many fans. In his opinion, the default shihakushou wore by 90% of the Gotei personnel is way too boring and impersonal. Being so, Tristo decided to customize his own. Under the black kosode, instead of the regular shitagi, he uses a high collar cotton pullover with pale-bluish flower pattern. The hakama is slightly tighter than the usual ones, resembling regular black pants, so it becomes handier on acrobatic movements. Along with a red bullfighter-like sash, Tristo uses a double round broad leatherbelt, hanging from his waist, where secret pockets carry things the Devil himself wouldn’t think of. Vega-san usually ties his zanpakutou on the back side of his waist, using the belt as support for its saya. Personality Resembling an angel from a Renaissance painting, Vega-san surely is a charming individual. Polite, friendly and probably the last gentleman within Seireitei, this seducing freshman, with a spicy accent, rarely loses his jovial cool and is often labelled as an example of courtesy. Nevertheless, the subtle cynism on his words could offend susceptibilities. Still looking young, yet much wiser for the age he appears, this timeless individual is a surprisingly sharp person with a very keen, yet bizarre, sense of humour. He holds deep interest in any kind of art, being very cultured and talented in the subject. Vega’s personal sense of trend dismisses any kind of further introduction to his sophisticated taste. Apart from the apparently easy attitude, Tristo is very reserved about himself. He rarely talks about his life or honestly reveals his true emotions and thoughts, cleverly dissimulating whatever runs through his head. Gentle, yet cordial, Tristo makes use of honorifics when addressing to everyone, including close colleagues. Cleverly distant, some might say... Despite the sweet allure from Vega’s sugary façade, it might seem too good to be true… Trickster by nature, Tristo's roguish tendencies may alarm the most orthodox minds and, due to this fact, he is gained the nickname of "Tricksto". This alias couldn't fit him any better, for, to get the job done, he will use of any kind of subterfuge and cheap shots to push his way forward, even if it means breaking a rule… or two… or three… The only rule of his game is "play to win". Yet not very popular within Seireitei, Vega-san is frequently mentioned within his social group as “a friendly viper, ready to bite the first idiot who steps on its tail". The truth is that, in the end of all wondering about his baffling persona, a persistent question insists to yell from within the dazzle… Who really is Tristo Vega? Zanpakutou Sealed Form In its sealed form, Tristo’s zanpakutou is a something between a simple wakizashi. It has a black lustrous sheathe, with silky blood red hilt and black iron flower pattern tsuba. The blade is extremely polished and flawless of any kind of scratch and crack, glowing like a luminous mirror. It has double edge and a five petal flower engraved in the broad surface, exactly in the blade’s midway. Tristo usually carries it tied horizontally to leather belt, on his waist’s back. Zanpakutou Spirit We could say that Tsubaki is a bad influence on Tristo’s life. Perfidious and malevolent, the spirit constantly inspires her master to walk through the most sinister alleys of his soul. Often claiming her existence as the truthful avatar of Tristo’s anima, Tsubaki constantly confronts him with her cruel vision of life and doubtful ethics. She is very sadistic about her enemies and even Tristo himself regularly tastes from her bitter temper. Possessive as a jealous wife, Tsubaki holds a dreadful grudge against any woman who gets too close to her jouji. In her worst fits, she tends to refuse to obey the release command, remaining mute for weeks. The zanpakutou’s spiritual manifestation is rather simplistic and dry, compared to the flowery ornamentation from the weapon’s material aspect. Tsubaki takes the form of a sinister woman, not specially pretty or exuberant, looking rather anaemic and sick. The spirit’s appearance would be easily portrayed as something close to a scarlet vampire. With extremely pale skin, resembling a porcelain doll; long obsidian black hair, flowing carelessly on an improvised ponytail; ruby eyes sparkle maliciously, with a thin scarlet painting around the eyelids. When she is dressed, Tsubaki uses to wear a modest plain scarlet kimono, without any ornament or luxury accessory. As the only manifestation of any esthetical interest, a grotesque Hanya mask is usually carried by her, however, she was never seen wearing it. Tsubaki doesn’t manifest herself on a specific spiritual world. The scenario of her appearances uses to be a random place which Tristo already visited or even the environment where he actually is. However, the spirit’s personal signature lies in the fact that the entire environment is inked on a deep scarlet light, becoming almost monochromatic. Shikai: Tsubaki :Release Phrase: "Flourish, Tsubaki." : Form: After the release command, the wakizashi glows in a blood red phosphorescence, undulating along Tristo’s hand to gain the shape of a single katar. :Once in the released form, Tsubaki’s most noticeable feature is the fact that it is entirely made on an impeccably glossy crimson metal, leaving a persistent mystery about its nature.The katar’s double edged blade is about 30 centimeters long, with engraved patterns flowing along its length. The razor sharp cutting edge flows straight from the guard, smoothly converging in a scary pointy edge. Tsubaki’s guard resembles a flower petal, with engraved filigrees on the surface, covering the entire hand and wrist. First Ability '- Kyonshira (Vampire Thorn)': Every time Tristo inflicts a wound with the katar’s blade, he leeches from the opponent an amount equal to 2% his own maximum reiatsu. Kyonshira is only able to leech from a single target an amount equal to 10% Tristo’s maximum reiatsu. Second Ability '- Benihana (Crimson Flower)': As consequence from Tsubaki's physical damage, the Benihana, a poisonous crimson camellia, painfully blooms from within the open gash and stays firmly anchored to it. Each Benihana’s root is bounded too deep into the victim’s flesh, veins, nerves and arteries. The flower smells like rotten flesh and gangrene, being so, uninvited parasites such as flies, roaches, larvae, etc, may be lured into the wound. Also, its petals are very resistant and sharp, not being able to be easily destroyed, like common flowers. Since the root is infused too deep within the organism, if the blossom is cut off, a second one will bloom in the place of the former, causing the same pain as the sharp petals carve their way out. Removing a vampire flower would be a painful and invasive manoeuvre of self flagellation. Once active, the vampire camellias drain and squirt out the victim’s blood, causing hemorrhage. Along with the bleeding, the bloody flowers infuse their poison into the host’s sanguine system. The toxin gradually inflicts moderate enfeeblement and vision blur, progressing to muscular spasms, and even partial paralyzis, after prolonged exposure to the venom. The venom also contains protein-degrading enzymes that cause progressive tissue necrosis some inches around the flower’s site, withering its regeneration capacity. Being so, when a wound is affected by a Benihana, any healing skill or chiyudo used on it will be less effective. The higher is the number of anchored flowers, more powerful is the poison’s efficiency and the blood loss. Once there is no active flower, the poison will be gradually dissolved after some minutes, leaving only the injury's sequels. Firstly, at the basic shikai connection, Tristo is able to summon a total of 5 flowers, gaining an extra one by every 1,000 connection points, with a maximum of 13. At base, each flower lasts for 3 rounds, enduring an extra round by every 1,000 connection points. Also, they can be simply dismissed by Tristo, or disappear once the zanpakutou is sealed back. Ah, they will also vanish once the host dies… Unique Feats None yet. Trivia - Likes: washed clothes, autumn, drawing, the smell of sandalwood, blood red objects, spicy food, any kind of sour candy, flower patterns, interesting people, intelligent conversation, methaphysics, scaring the freshmen... - Dislikes: Worn out garments, saharic summers, the touch of wool, doing laundry, yellow colours, sea food, the stench of cigar, obnoxious people, stupid chinwag, bureaucracy, cocky rookies... - Tristo has no special talent on swordplay, trusting on body combat instead. - He trims his hair himself. - The most expensive item of his garment is his flowery shirt. - The first officer rank he ever had was the 6th seat in the 12th Division. - Because of the several wicked rumours about Tristo, many unseated members of the 12th - and even some fellow officers - fear him. - His entire body is covered with hideous scars, except his face and hands. - He has a serious phobia over needles.- Tristo was the member from the 12th Division with the second higher rank on the last Seireitei Tournament. Gallery Category:Shinigami Category:Twelfth Division Category:Seated Officers